


Little and Broken (But Still Good)

by Script_Savage



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Co-Sleeping, Comfort Toys, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Gen, Little!Camila, Mama!Lauren, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Pacifiers, Sharing a Bed, Spanking, Timeouts, bottles, mdlg, security blankets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Script_Savage/pseuds/Script_Savage
Summary: AU. Littles are known.Camila finds Home.





	Little and Broken (But Still Good)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaJeStitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJeStitch/gifts).



> ****Cross-Posted from Wattpad****
> 
>  
> 
> For MaJeStitch.
> 
> Thanks for sharing your work with us, and inspiring me to write for this fandom. You're brilliant!

 

Camila sits on the closed toilet lid in Lauren's bathroom, sobbing.

Her soaked pants have been uncomfortable for a while now, but she's too Little to take care of them herself, and too embarrassed to ask for help.

She could have--should have--asked the girls just to pause the movie, or just gone to the potty; it isn't like she hasn't seen _The Lion King_  a million times already. But, it's scary to go by herself, and she hadn't wanted to look like a baby in front of everyone by asking someone to come with her.

But, she'd overestimated her ability to hold it, and she'd wet herself just as she'd crossed the threshold into the bathroom. She'd managed to clean up the floor at least, but she's still in wet pants and she has no idea how she's going to go out there and face everyone like this.

Things might be easier if she could muster up the courage to just tell them that she's a Little. The word makes her mouth go dry and ties her stomach in an anxious knot. 

Even though Littles are a common thing to encounter nowadays, there's this ugly stigma that surrounds the whole lifestyle.

Camila's fallen victim to more vitriolic hate-speech than she cares to count because of being a Little, and she just can't bear the thought of being rejected by her closest group of friends because of it too.

She doesn't have any of her Little stuff with her. She'd left it all in her car because she hadn't been expecting to Drop--though maybe that should have been her first clue that she was slipping...

Camila scrubs at her face, the skin around her eyes is raw and irritated and tender from all the rubbing she's been doing over the past couple minutes, trying unsuccessfully to stop her tears.

She's such a baby...

"Camzi?" That's Lauren's voice, soft and gentle and safe. She'd know it anywhere. "Are you okay in there, mi vida?"

Camila almost bursts into tears all over again. She aches for some comfort, for someone to hold her, and help her into a diaper, since she's obviously way too little to use the potty, and to tell her that everything's going to be okay.

But, she says:

"Go 'way, Lolo."

Camila claps her hands against her mouth--she's really gone and done it now...She should have known better than to try talking after a drop this hard. Especially since she'd never called Lauren that before.

Lauren sighs. "I'm coming in, okay?"

 Instead of lunging for the door to lock it, or telling Lauren that she wanted to be left alone, like a grown-up, she leaps into the bathtub instead, closing the curtain around her and trying to quiet her breathing. She smiles to herself.

This is probably the best hiding spot ever. Lauren will never find her in here...

_Nailed it._

Camila hears the door lock and realizes that she's alone in the bathroom with Lauren.

"Are you gonna come out of the tub now Camzi?"

"No..." Camila nibbles on her thumb. It's dangerous to do that, because when she's stressed, like now, she usually just ends up sucking on it...

"Why not, mi pequeña? Lauren's just outside--Camila can see her silhouette through the shower curtain.

"You're gonna hate me if I tell you," Camila replies.

"I'm pretty sure that's impossible, but I'll bite. What's wrong?"

"I'm a Little." Camila blurts, deciding it's probably better to just rip off the band-aid, so to speak.

Lauren laughs. Actually laughs.

_Oh, no..._

Camila realizes that she should probably run, get out before Lauren has a chance to tell everyone else about her.

But, she can't bring herself to move.

So, she just cries instead.

Lauren pulls back the curtain. "Oh, sweetheart..." she says, and she's not laughing anymore.

Camila whimpers. She feels warmth between her legs again, and she's glad that she'd decided to sit in the bathtub.

At least that's easy to clean...

"'M so'ry Lolo. I didn' mean it." Camila says.

"It's okay, baby. It's just an accident. No big deal, okay?"

Camila isn't sure she believes that.

"Did you bring anything to change into, mi pequeña? You can't stay in those wet clothes, you'll get a rash."

Camila just cries some more. She's too Little for this. How was she supposed to know she'd have an accident, that she'd Drop so hard?

She barely manages to nod. "I's inna car."

It's not fair...

"Shh," Lauren says quietly, "It's okay, Camzi. I'm sorry I laughed at you earlier. I was only laughing because I figured out you were Little a while ago. And, that doesn't change anything between us, okay? We're still friends."

Camila manages a watery smile.

"There's that smile!" Lauren reaches out to tickle Camila under the chin, and she can't help but giggle.

"Okay, mi pequeña, let's get you cleaned up, and into some dry clothes.  Do you have diapers with you, too? Or do we need to go to the store?"

Camila shrugs. "Diapees is in wif clo'hes. I fo'gots how many I has."

"Okay. I'll go get you some clothes. I need you to stay right here, okay? I'll be right back."

"'Kay, Lolo. I be good."

Lauren's back before Camila has time to miss her, with an armful of clothes.

"Good job, Mila. Thank you for listening. Are you ready for your bath now?"

Camila nods and lifts her arms to be picked up out of the tub.

Lauren lifts her out and helps her out of her wet pants before starting to fill the bathtub with water.

Camila feels a little chilly standing there with nothing on her bottom half, and she climbs into Lauren's lap.

For warmth, is what she tells herself, but really, she just wants to be held.

Lauren seems to know that though, because grown-ups know everything. She rubs Camila's bare bottom, and Camila thinks that it's probably the most comforting thing ever.

For a moment, the only sound in the room is the tub filling up, and then Lauren speaks up.

"Do you want to sit on the potty while we wait for your bath to be ready?"

Camila shakes her head hard. "Nuh-uh."

Lauren presses a kiss to her temple. "That's okay. I was just checking. You still  wear diapers though huh?"

Camila nods.

"I guess that was a pretty silly question then, wasn't it?"

Camila just giggles. "Lolo silly,"

Lauren helps her into the bath once it's full, and the temperature is just right.

Camila sighs contentedly.

"Do you want me to wash you, little one, or do you want to do it yourself?"

"Lolo do," Camila answers. Honestly, right now, all she wants is to get clean and go to bed.

"Alright, cutie. I'll be gentle, I promise." Lauren says and begins lathering a washcloth with soap. True to her word, she's gentle as can be when washing Camila. 

She's grateful for that; it's been a long day, and she's finally able to relax.

"So, Mila, I think we need to talk."

Camila cocks her head to the side, unsure of what Lauren could want to talk to her about, until she realizes that Lauren's seen the inside of her car now. She sighs. 

She really is terrible at making decisions when she's Little.

"Why?" She ventures.

"How long have you been living in your car, Camzi? That isn't safe, at all, especially for someone who's Little. What on Earth were you thinking?"

Camila hangs her head, ashamed. "About a month. Mami and Papi were disgusted when they found out that I'm a Little. So they...they disowned me and kicked me out. I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Karla Camila!" Lauren's angry now, because of course she is, because Camila's too little, and a burden, and it's no wonder her parents didn't want her if she's this much work...

Hot tears drip off Camila's chin, mixing with the soap and the bathwater.

"Just look at you! You're nothing but skin and bones, and I could literally count your ribs if I wanted to. You could have come to me. I'd be more than happy to let you stay here and look after you." Lauren tells her gently.

 _Oh_.

"'Eally?" Camila nibbles on her thumb for a moment, regretting it almost immediately, since it tastes like soap. Yuck.

It almost sounds too good to be true, especially since she's so much work...Lauren's going to get sick of her eventually, and then she'll get kicked out again, and then she'll really be in trouble.

"Of course, really, you silly goose. I'm not going to let you live on the street, mi pequeña. You're gonna stay with me now, okay? No more living in your car. That was very dangerous, little one." Lauren's voice is definitely stern, but she doesn't sound mad. Just worried.

"'m sorry." Camila decides to apologize anyway. Just in case.

"It's okay, Camzi. I just wish you would have told me sooner, so you didn't have to deal with this all by yourself. I bet it's been pretty tough, huh?"

Camila nods, and before she can stop the tears, she's crying again. She doesn't mean to cry, but she can't help it. She has nothing but bad memories from living in her car, and she really doesn't feel ready to talk about it. She sticks her thumb in her mouth--she doesn't care if it tastes like soap and bathwater, she just wants some comfort.

Lauren strokes her hair. "Oh, honey..." She reaches into the tub and pulls the plug on the drain. She picks up a big fluffy towel and plucks Camila out of the tub. "Okay. Let's get you into your jammies, and then we can go finish the movie." Lauren puts Camila on her hip.

It's almost funny; Camila had never noticed how much bigger Lauren was then her until now.

"What 'bout Al'y an' Mani, an' 'inah?" Camila wonders.

"Do you want to tell them about being a Little?" Lauren wonders. "It might make things easier."

Camila just rests her head on Lauren's shoulder. "I 'unno. Wha' if they think I a f'eak."

Lauren rubs her back. "I can understand why you'd be worried, but I can promise you they won't sweetheart. We love you just the way you are. Lauren opens the bathroom door, and Camila huddles closer to her when the cold air from the rest of the house washes over her.

"I's co'd."

"I know it's cold, baby." Lauren says. "We're gonna go put nice, warm jammies on now, okay?"

Camila makes an affirmative noise, but she doesn't have the energy to talk. 

Lauren lays her down on her bed and makes quick work of diapering her and putting on her pajamas. 

Camila whines when Lauren tries to put pants on her; they're itchy, and it's summer, so it's warm enough outside that she doesn't really need them.

"Okay...no pants then." Lauren says. "Are you sure you want to go out there in just a shirt and a diaper?"

Camila shrugs. If she's going to tell the rest of the girls about being a Little, then she might as well not bother with pants--they're going to find out that she wears diapers at some point.

"Well, if you're sure..." Lauren says.

Camila yawns enormously and reaches for Lauren. "Movie now?"

"Okay. But after the movie's over, we're going straight to bed, okay? You look exhausted."

She feels exhausted too. But, even so, she doesn't want to miss the end of the movie. That's her favorite part. Distantly, she wonders if Lauren got her paci and her bottle from the car too, since it's really hard to sleep without them...

"Oh, you're adorable, Mila!" Dinah gushes.

Camila burrows further into Lauren's shoulder. Even though it's positive attention, she doesn't really feel up to being fawned over just now. 

Lauren pats her bottom, and her welling anxiety dissipates almost immediately. "I've got you, mi pequeña. You're okay. Shh."

"DJ, back off a little, you're scaring her. Poor thing." Mani says quietly.

"She is pretty much the cutest thing ever," Ally agrees.

Lauren sits down on the couch with Camila in her arms, shifting Camila so her head is resting on Lauren's chest.

"I nee' paci, Lolo." Camila murmurs. She's glad that everyone's been so accepting of her, though she'll have to deal with it all over again in the morning. 

"Where is it, Camzi?" Is it in the car with the rest of your things?" Lauren wonders.

Camila nods. "In bag with Little stuffs."

"DJ," Lauren whisper-yells. "There's a blue duffel bag in Mila's car with all her Little things in it. Could you bring it in, please?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." Dinah replies.

Camila snuggles closer to Lauren, eyes drifting shut despite herself. There on the couch, curled up safe in Lauren's arms and surrounded by her friends, she thinks that maybe, this is what home is supposed to feel like.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to share your thoughts and suggestions!


End file.
